Traitors
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: A Daimon that hunts other Daimon, and a Half Appolite, Half Were-Hawk that helps her. Why can't Acheron see their future? Read and find out. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a typical night at Sanctuary. The music was loud and the patrons louder. You could find every kind of creature there from humans to Daimons. Now, our story focuses on two very peculiar people. At the bar these two people sat drinking their beer in silence.

The first of these women was the scarier of the two. She was tall with straight, waist-length blonde hair with a streak of silver framing the right side of her face. She wore shin-high leather boots with a one-inch heel, black jeans that hugged tight to her hips but were loose around the legs that had a faded gray streak running down them, and a silver v-neck shirt that had long sleeves that flared at the wrist. She also wore an Indian style choker that held a beautiful white, spotted hawk feather. She was a Daimon, and held the calm ease of her species. She was completely aware of the others of her species that were staring menacingly at her back but could not take action within the walls of Sanctuary. Her body was tense with the need to hunt.

The second was just as scary as the first, but in a more subtle, animalistic sort of way. She had blue, wavy shoulder-length hair that was shorter in the front and became longer in the back in a sort of angled cut. She wore black knee-high boots that had a four inch heel, a plaid skirt that was green with a hint of red and reached the middle of her thighs, and a collared black button-up shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to just below her elbows and a green tie around her neck. If you looked closely, you could see a hint of rose gold that was evidence of the locket that she wore around her neck. Her eyes were a myriad of colors that started with a light yellow around the pupil that turned into a light green, and a deep blue ring surrounded this. But, when the light hit those eyes just right, her eyes looked red. She was a half-Appolite, half-Katagaria were-hawk, and she sat in the chair as if she were perched on the limb of a tree. She could sense her companion's anxiousness, and knew that soon the time would come for them to hunt again.

Suddenly, the song "Sweet Home Alabama" began to play and all the Daimons began to scatter. The Dark-Hunter Acheron had arrived and the Daimons did not want to be around for that. The two women stayed where they were, and they got many weird looks from Sanctuary's Were employees and patrons.

The two women looked up to see Acheron walking through the front doors; they took two more sips of their drinks, got up, and walked towards the direction of those same doors. As they passed Acheron, the Daimon nodded to the leader of the Dark-Hunters and said, "Acheron," and kept walking. The other woman smiled, waved, and said, "Hello Acheron," and followed her companion out of Sanctuary and onto the roads of New Orleans. They left behind a confused Acheron, and a club full of confused 'others' (gods, Weres, etc.).

In an alley, the two women stalked behind a big group of Daimons who stopped when they finally sensed their stalkers. The group of Daimons (around five or six) slowly turned to see their stalkers. When they saw the two women they started to smirk. One of the Daimons (probably the leader of this group) said, "Look guys it's the traitor and her pet bird. I'm so scared." The leader then started laughing and the group soon copied.

The two women looked at each other and then nodded; in a flash the Daimon woman had out an Egyptian-style blade that was between a dagger and a sword in size, and the were-hawk had out a short dagger that was definitely a weapon used for close combat.

In a blink of an eye they were gone, and then they were behind two of the group, stabbing them through the chest and into the inkblot, which caused them to burst into dust. The women whipped around and took out two more before they even figured out what happened to the first two. As these two burst into dust, the last two realized they were in a lot of trouble, and turned to run but were stopped when they saw the women in front of them with their blades already in their inkblot, and then they burst into dust.

The two put away their blades and looked up to the dark figure that was standing in the shadows. The Daimon woman said to the figure, "Next time you want to watch us fight we'd be happy to fight some tougher opponents Acheron." They then walked past him and off into the night to hunt more Daimon.

Acheron was left to wonder why an obviously Daimon woman was killing members of her own species. He was also left to wonder why what he could only guess was a Katagaria/Appolite woman was helping a Daimon. And why too was he not able to see anything about these two mysterious women.

Later that night, the two women were back at their home resting after a long night of hunting. The blue-haired woman was staring at a puzzle she was putting together and looked up as her companion sat down with a sigh. "What's wrong Raia?" the hawk-woman said, putting a puzzle piece into place.

"Nothing for you to worry about Riku," the blonde-haired woman said. She laid her chin on her hand as she watched the hyper hawk put another puzzle piece into place. Oddly enough, puzzles were the only thing that calmed Riku down.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Riku said as she put the last piece into place. She sat back and admired her work. The puzzle was a picture of a Cooper hawk perched in a tree (the hawk resembled her hawk form quite accurately). "You know I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me what's wrong, so why don't you just make it less painful for yourself because I love getting on your nerves." Riku smirked in a somewhat evil way, but it had the undertone of a child taunting a parent.

"Your evil, I should have just left you where I found you instead of taking you in and caring for you," Raia said, obviously dodging the question.

Riku pouted cutely and said, "You know you love me, and don't avoid the question."

Raia sighed and gave in to her tormentor. "I'm just tired is all," she said.

Riku looked at Raia and saw that she was paler than usual, and a scowl replaced her usual smile. "You haven't fed in a while have you?" she asked with a slight growl. When Raia looked away, Riku hissed in very bird-like manner and said, "I can't believe you aren't feeding again. You almost died the last time you pulled this. I'm not saying you have to go out and chew on some human's neck or anything, but at least chew on one of the Daimons before we kill them."

Raia sighed and looked up at her furious companion. "Sometimes it seems like you're the older one of us Riku. I'm supposed to be the mother hen protecting her chick not you," she said.

Riku grinned at that comment and said, "I just think things through more, and when we hunt tomorrow I'm making sure you feed. Besides, when you don't feed you get weak and that affects our hunting."

"All right, all right I give in I'll feed tomorrow jeeze," Raia said before standing up to go to bed. "And your going to sleep now Riku," Raia said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes mother," Riku said in a mocking tone before getting up and heading off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! This is the second chapter! This is my first Dark-Hunter fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction. I'm writing a lot of Naruto fics and one DeathNote fic at the same time as this one so it might take me a while to update. Please excuse this. I love you all. Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark-Hunter series but I have all of the books and Acheron could own me if he wanted. (hell yeah!) But, I do stake claims on Riku and Raia, they are two characters I did create. Warning: This fanfiction is set before the book Acheron. So he is still the leader of the Dark-Hunters._

_Anyway, read and enjoy!_

Chapter Two

Riku woke up two hours before sunset the next day. She blinked her eyes blearily and ruffled her feathers. She turned into her human form and went to take a shower. When she was done she dressed in black skinny jeans, the waistband just low enough to show a bit of her hipbones, a black _Disturbed _shirt, and her black boots. She brushed out her hair, and let it fall around her shoulders, covering the gothic style ankh tattoo that was on the back of her neck. She picked up her black _Kuromi _backpack, slung it over right shoulder and headed out the door. She did not bother to leave a note for Raia because she knew that when she woke she would be able to sense her and would find her that way.

Riku walked through the busy streets of New Orleans looking for a place to shop and eat because those were her two favorite things to do when she wasn't hunting Daimons. A certain store caught her eye and she decided to check it out. It was called _Pandora's Box, _and from the looks of it, it was the perfect place for Riku.

Riku was looking wandering around the store just looking when she heard the door open and felt that certain tingling up her spine that alerted her of a demon's presence near by. She looked up to see a young woman with black hair with red streaks and gothic clothing walk into the store.

Riku watched as the charonte demon walked towards her. Riku was looking through a rack that held an assortment of extremely shiny objects. They of course had been the things that caught her eye the most because of their sparkly quality (she is a bird). The demon stopped at the same display as Riku and clapped her hands together and said, "So, what sparklies can I buy today."

Riku was happy she believed that she had found a kindred spirit in her love of sparkly objects. Raia hated to shop with her because she despised sparkly objects of all kinds. Riku decided to strike up a conversation with this demon who was almost as hyper as her if not more.

"I believe this one right here is the most sparkly of the bunch," Riku said, picking up a black cross pendant that caught the light from every angle.

The demon looked up at her and the pendant and a huge grin was placed on her face before the demon glomped Riku. "My name is Simi, and the Simi thinks your quality peoples because you like sparklies as much as I do," Simi said quickly. Riku and the demon hit it off famously, and together wiped the store clean of all of its sparkly objects.

Simi had introduced Riku to Tabitha, the storeowner, and then they had talked fast and about sparkly things and barbeque which both of them were obsessed with. Time to seemed to fly by, and the sky outside quickly turned from blue to purple as the sun set.

When Raia woke up, the sun had already set, and the first thing she realized was that she could not sense Riku anywhere in the house. She got up and stretched nimbly. She was extremely tired even though she had had a lot more sleep than usual last night. She realized that Riku was right, she had better feed tonight or she might just die.

Raia took a quick shower and dressed in tight, black leather pants, a crimson v-neck shirt, a knee-length, black trench coat and her boots. On her hands she had three Egyptian rings (one had an ankh the symbol of life, one had Anubis the god of mummification, and Seth the god of storms). On her ankle was a tattoo of Ahmet the devourer of souls.

Raia set out down the streets of New Orleans following the tingling feeling in her spine that led her to Riku. She stopped outside of a store that looked really scary to her. Yes, she was a Daimon, and her only fear was a store that looked like it sold sparkly objects. Raia shuddered at the thought of all that light glinting off of key chains and various other sparkly objects. That was the stuff of her nightmares.

Raia took a big breath, let it out, and walked into the store to see Riku jumping up and down and laughing with what appeared to be an equally hyper and excited charonte demon. While she was contemplating this strange and somewhat frightening sight, she did not notice the movement beside her and was surprised to see a human jump at her with a dagger ready to stab her inkblot.

Riku looked up when she felt the tingle up her spine that alerted her to the presence of Daimons and recognized it as the unique tingle that belonged to Raia. What she saw made her gasp and jump forward, drawing her dagger out of its sheath on her hip.

Riku's dagger clashed with Tabitha's, and she panted as she realized just how close Raia had come to being a pile of Daimon dust. "What are you doing Riku? That's a Daimon you just stopped me from killing," Tabitha hissed out.

Raia breathed in deeply. She had truly thought she was done for. She really did need to feed; she was never this stupid and unobservant. She watched as Riku kept her dagger held against Tabitha's. "She may be a Daimon, but she is a friend and I won't let you kill her," Riku hissed back.

"You're friends with a Daimon?" Tabitha said, pushing harder against the other's dagger.

Riku pushed back just as hard and said, "Yes I am. Will you let me explain please? _We _don't want to kill you so you really don't need the dagger."

Tabitha lowered the dagger slowly, but left it in her hand, ready just in case either Riku or Raia tried anything. "Explain," Tabitha said before she changed her mind.

Riku sighed and lowered her dagger but left it ready to use in case Tabitha changed her mind and attacked again. She turned to Raia and said, "I'm sorry Raia, but I have to tell her everything." Raia nodded, and Riku turned back to Tabitha and now Simi who had moved to Tabitha's side.

Riku sighed and began the tale that she never thought she'd tell anyone.

Flashback

Two Spathi Daimon, a husband and wife, stood back to back as other Spathi Daimon surrounded them. The two were holding swords and bleeding profusely. They panted as they watched the others creep closer and then stop. From the group of Daimon's surrounding them, stepped a Daimon with his blonde hair in a braid down his left shoulder and had a black robe on.

"_Tsk, tsk. You two should not have killed so many spathi. Now Stryker wants you dead, and it will be my pleasure to kill you for him," the robed Daimon said mockingly. Then a glint entered his eye as he disappeared and then reappeared right next to the man and stabbed through his inkblot. The man exploded into a cloud of dust. The woman shrieked and then lunged at the Daimon who had killed her husband. Said Daimon dodged her lunge and brought his sword down, cutting her neck clean off her neck and then stabbing through the inkblot in her chest. The woman's body exploded into a cloud of dust and then there was no evidence of the tow being there,_

_The robed Daimon smirked and then waved is hand in a signal telling the other spathi to leave. As they walked through the boltholes, the Daimon felt a tingle run down his spine and turned in time to see a sword, held by the daughter of the two he had just killed, run through his inkblot. His eyes held shock, and then he burst into dust._

Time Skip

_Mercy Higgins was walking down the cold streets of Anapolis, remembering the day she had watched her parents get killed. The day she had killed Stryker's general, and had become known as a traitor to her people. She had left behind her true name and had adopted the name Raia; a play on the word traitor. _(Traitor: she took the three underlined letters and that is how she got her name)

Raia now hunted her own kind and fed off of them to stay alive. In fact, that was what she was doing right now. Though, it did not seem like there were any Daimons out tonight. Raia's head snapped up when she finally felt that telltale tingle up her spine that told her Daimon's were close. Not only that, but she heard a scream coming from down the alley in front of her.

_Raia raced towards the alley, and when she got there what she saw was a very young Katagaria being cornered by six Daimons. As Raia got closer she sensed something strange about the girl. Raia could sense the animal part of the girl that was being cornered, but she could also sense Appolite in this girl and that surprised her. No wonder the Daimon's wanted to feed off this girl, they must have sensed how powerful she is._

_Raia lunged forward, attacking, as she saw one of the Daimons sink his fangs into the girl's throat. She had killed the Daimon's in a matter of seconds, and turned to look at the girl. The girl was holding a hand to her neck where blood was running down in a thin line. The girl looked up at her and she saw pain, fear and gratitude in those eyes. Raia didn't know what came over her, but she found herself taking the girl into her care._

Flashback

_A little girl sat, unmoving as the two people in front of her fought. One was a man with red eyes who fought with the grace of his species (hawk), and the other was a woman who fought with the strength of her species (Appolite). "She is an abomination!" the woman yelled while trying to strike the man across the face._

_The man dodged the slap and said, "She is our daughter, and we were fated to be together. She is not an abomination." The woman snorted and tried to attack him again._

"_She is disgusting to look at, and I will not allow that thing to live," she screeched. She finally landed a blow, and the man staggered back, blood gushing from the mortal wound. The woman laughed as the man fell to his knees, coughing up blood. She cried out as she felt the pierce of a blade in her chest and looked down to see the girl holding a dagger. _

_The woman burst into dust and the girl dropped to her knees beside her father. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry. He patted her head and said, "Don't cry, and always remember that I love you and that no matter what anyone says, you are something." Then his eyes clouded over and he turned into a hawk._

Time Skip

The girl was running down an alley after running from where her father had died. She was being chased by Daimons and she knew that she was not strong enough to fight against them. She was only a few years past maturity so she didn't have a great hold over her powers.

_All of a sudden, she was slammed against the wall of the alley and she looked up to see the group of Daimons surrounding her. The Daimon holding her against the wall bent his head down to her neck and sank his fangs into her. As fast as the fangs pierced her skin, they were gone just as fast. She brought her hand up to her neck to stop the blood and looked up to see a female Daimon kill the rest of the Daimons that had attacked her. Then, she was offering to be her companion, to protect her, and to help her get stronger. She accepted, and that was how she had come to know Raia, and she took Raia's last name of Higgins as well._

End Flashbacks

As Riku finished up telling her tale, she looked up to see Tabitha gaping at her. She smirked and waited for her to say something. "Okay, that explains why you're friends with her, but she's still a Daimon so why shouldn't I kill her."

Riku sighed and said, "You shouldn't kill her because she doesn't feed off of humans, she feeds off of other Daimons."

Riku watched as Tabitha thought about this. She could see the hate of Daimons in her eyes, but she could also see uncertainty. Tabitha held out her hand to Raia and said, "If you don't feed off of humans, and you kill other Daimons, then I guess I don't really have a reason to kill you." Raia took Tabitha's hand and they both quickly released the hold.

Raia and Riku had continued talking with Tabitha, and Riku and Simi had exchanged phone numbers. Raia and Riku then headed back out onto the dark streets, walking towards a Japanese restaurant where the two had a job.

_So, that's the second chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Please let me know by reviewing, and if you have an idea of what you want to happen let me know. Review please! Love ya, Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I have to take a moment to thank my friend because without her dream this fanfiction would not have happened. Thanks Ashley! So yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark-Hunter series…DARN! Warning: there are some OCs in this fanfiction and it is rated M for later chapters. So, read and enjoy!_

Chapter Three

Riku and Raia were standing behind the curtains of the stage waiting for their cue to go on. They were at the Japanese restaurant called _Aoi Sakuras. _The two women had a job at this particular restaurant as entertainment. They showed off their skills in traditional Japanese sword fighting and dancing.

Riku was rambling on and on about something that Raia could barely make out as the latest manga she was reading. Raia was getting a little annoyed by the fast pace rambling that was coming from her friend's mouth. Raia took a deep breath and hit Riku over the head with her fan. "Would shut up for two seconds? It's not like I can even understand you when you talk that fast," Raia said.

Riku was unable to comment on that remark because the stage director chose that moment to give them their cue that it was time for them to go on stage. Raia and Riku positioned themselves at the center of the stage and stood back to back. Raia, with her red kimono with Sakura blossoms was facing right, and Riku with her cerulean blue butterfly kimono was facing left. They both had their fans open, hiding their faces.

Finally, the music started and they closed their fans in unison and began to dance to the music. The music and dancing started off slow, and when the audience began to think the show was over, the music sped up, and Riku and Raia grabbed a katana each and began to demonstrate their sword skills in a choreographed fight.

When they were finished with their show the audience stood and cheered for the main event at the restaurant. Ever since this act had started being performed at this restaurant the business had boomed.

Riku just loved performing their fight scenes on stage, it always got her pumped up and ready to go Daimon hunting. As the two women were walking back towards the changing room, Riku noticed Acheron standing at the entrance of the restaurant with another Dark-Hunter, and they were both staring straight at her and Raia. Riku waved at Acheron and disappeared into the changing room, and Raia smirked and nodded her head towards the two Dark-Hunters and disappeared into the changing room as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Acheron watched as the two women who had become an enigma to him. He looked over at the dark-Hunter that was standing next to him and sighed as he saw a look he knew very well play across the man's face. He was watching the retreating backs of the women with a look of longing and old pain. The man had black shoulder length hair that was tied back, and he had dark skin. He was a half Native American Half white Dark-Hunter who was new to Louisiana, and Acheron was showing him around. His name was , and he had been a chief of a tribe of Cherokee Indians, and he had the tribal tattoos to prove it. One was a black wolf on his forearm, which was his namesake.

"So, this is a place where not many Daimons will enter, but they will hang around outside to catch unsuspecting humans," Acheron told the Dark-Hunter. The man looked up at him and nodded, and they turned and walked out of the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A man in a dark corner of the restaurant had been watching this whole scene play out. He watched the girl in the blue kimono as she waved at the leader of the Dark-Hunters and disappeared into the changing room with her friend. For some reason he could not explain, he could sense everything she was doing.

Damien looked up as he sensed the man he had come to this restaurant to meet enter the restaurant. He watched as the tall Daimon leader weaved through the crowd of humans and sat down across the table from him.

Stryker looked up at the man he was sitting across from and smirked. The man was a half demon half Dream-Hunter, and he held the bright, almost ice-like blue eyes of his kind. His black, waist-length black hair was tied up in a leather strap and flowed over his right shoulder.

The reason Stryker had wanted to meet with this man was because he was the leader of a clan of demons that lived right here in Louisiana. If Stryker's new plans were to work he would need the help of as many demons as he could get. The man in front of him also had a grudge against the Greek Pantheon, so he was the perfect person to recruit for his plans.

He extended his arm, offering his hand for a handshake. Damien accepted the hand and they quickly released each other's hands. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me Stryker?" Damien asked.

"Ah, I would like to discuss the demise of the Dark-Hunters and the Greek gods," Stryker said looking the man in front of him in the eyes. He watched as a strange glint entered the other's eyes.

Damien was not too keen on the whole demise of the Dark-Hunters, but he was definitely happy to do whatever he could to destroy the damn pantheon that had ruined his life from birth. He grinned an evil grin, and said, "Let's talk business Stryker."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riku and Raia were walking out of the restaurant an hour later, ready to start their Daimon hunting, when Riku ran into something large and solid in her path. She stumbled back and a hand grabbed her arm and kept her from falling on her butt. She looked up to see the man she had spotted sitting in the corner of the restaurant. He dropped her arm so quickly it was like he had been burnt.

Riku stepped away from the man and took a good look at him. She realized that he was a demon, and from his eyes she could tell that he was part Dream-Hunter as well. The only weird thing was that Riku could not tell what kind of demon he was. He did not smell like a Gallu or a Charonte. She did not know what to make of it. Before she could think about this any further, he turned around and walked away.

Riku was at a loss. Who was this man, and what in the hells was he. "You're such a klutz. You know, for a hawk, you sure do run into a bunch of things," Raia said. Riku just huffed, and Raia could just imagine Riku's feathers ruffling in indignation. That thought put a tiny smile on her usually stoic face.

Raia and Riku walked down the street to start their Daimon hunting. They took entirely too much pleasure in their game of hunt and kill. When they got home that night they were exhausted. Riku shifted into her bird form and fell into a deep sleep. Raia watched as the little hawk dosed in her little makeshift nest of pillows and blankets. The sight of it always seemed to amuse her. She herself changed into some sweats and a T-shirt and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well, that's finally done! It took me much longer to finish than I thought it would because of the Anime Supercon. I was all hyped up and crazy about it so I could not really focus on any of my fanfictions. So yeah, I hope you liked it and please review. Oh, let me know if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go. I'll definitely take it into consideration. So review and tune in next time. Love ya, BYE!_


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I would like to say I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update, but with school and me being really lazy it has taken a while to get this written down. I pretty much know what's going to happen for the whole story I just haven't gotten around to typing it yet. I might make this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for my lateness, but if not expect a three chapter update. Anyway, read and enjoy.

Chapter Four

Riku woke up an hour before sunset and decided to go out again. She quickly changed into a purple plaid miniskirt and a purple collared shirt with her knee-high boots. She quietly slipped out of the house and disappeared down the street. She made her way towards _Pandora's Box_. She wanted to hang out with Tabitha again. She walked into the store and ran into something solid.

Riku looked up and saw a six and a half foot tall man with black hair and blue eyes looking down at her. She cracked a smile and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I'm a bit of a klutz," she said. He cocked a brow at her and her smile waned. _Okay this guy is a bit strange. He could at least say _something_. _

"Riku!" Riku looked up to see Tabitha coming out of the back of the store and coming up to hug her. She smiled and hugged the woman back. She liked this eccentric human woman. She found her somewhat interesting. "What are you doing here Riku?" Tabby asked.

"Well, besides running into this creepy silent guy, I came to see you!" Riku replied excitedly.

Tabitha laughed, "That creepy silent guy would be my husband Valerius. He's an ex-Dark-Hunter." Riku raised her eyebrows at this and looked Valerius up and down.

"Valerius huh, as in Valerius Magnus son of Gaius Magnus and grandson of Valerius Magnus? That's pretty cool!" Riku exclaimed. She extended her hand to him and said, "I'm Riku and if you're wondering how I know that, its because I'm a HUGE history buff, and Roman History is one of my favorite subjects." Valerius stared at her like she was an alien with a huge head but shook her hand all the same.

She quickly walked away with Tabby to the back of the store to talk about different weird things.

Raia woke up an hour after sunset and knew exactly where Riku was. She got up and quickly dressed in black jeans, a dark gray sweater, black boots, and a black trench coat. She headed off down the street towards the store that she had found Riku at last night. She reached the store and walked through the door.

She hadn't been in the store for more than a second before she found herself blocking a dagger with her own. She looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man looking at her with hatred in his eyes. "Valerius don't kill her!" Tabitha yelled, running up to her husband and pulling him away from Raia.

Valerius looked down at her with a scowl on his face. "What are you talking about Tabitha, she's a Daimon," he said menacingly.

"She doesn't feed off of humans, and she kills Daimons," Tabby said in response to his question. Riku walked over to Raia and stood by her side protectively. "These two have probably killed more Spathi than you've ever seen Val."

"I don't like it, but I'm not going to kill someone you are so avidly protecting," Valerius said before walking back into the back of the store. Tabby looked up sheepishly to her new friends and sighed, "He can be a bit cold sometimes, but I love him."

Riku chuckled and Raia just rolled her eyes and walked out of the store. "Well I should probably follow her before she goes off and does something stupid," Riku said quickly. She hugged Tabitha, said good-bye, and then ran out of the store to catch up with Raia.

They felt a tingle that indicated the presence of Daimons run down their spines and they headed off towards the area it came from. They ran into an alley to find a group of four Daimon's surrounding a woman. They ran forward drawing their weapons. They killed the first two by using the element of surprise, but the next two they had to work a little harder for.

The four Daimons taken care of, Raia bent down to check on the woman, and then found a dagger at her throat and heard a cry from Riku.

Kale Tanner was walking around doing his nightly Dark-Hunter duty when he felt the familiar tingle of the Daimons. He ran towards an alleyway to see a female Daimon bending over a human woman. He ran forward and shoved the Katagaria who was standing next to the woman and brought a dagger to the woman's throat.

When he realized it was the women from the night before he paused. "Riku get that woman to a hospital and then come straight back here," Raia said. Riku walked forward, glaring at the Dark-Hunter, and picked up the woman and teleported to the Hospital. "Now, back off before I have to kill you. Your job is to kill Daimons because they feed off of humans right? Well I feed off of and kill Daimons," Raia said.

Kale went to respond but the Katagaria took that moment to return. "I brought her to the hospital they said she should be fine," Riku said walking over to Raia and glaring at Kale. Riku grabbed Raia's arm and they both disappeared.

Riku and Raia walked up the driveway to their home, but when they got to the door they paused. On the door was a note. It read,

_You have killed far to many of my soldiers._

_Now that I know where you are, I will kill you._

_Be prepared, I don't want to kill you by surprise, I want you to put up a fight._

_It will give me more pleasure to kill you after a major fight to get back the honor of my fallen men. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Stryker_

"I think that its about time I find out why I can't see anything about the two of you, and it also seems like your in need of some protection," the two looked up to see Acheron leaning against the fence that ran around the perimeter of the house. He walked forward and said, "I don't know why, but something is telling me to not let you guys die so when I saw in _Sfora_ that note Stryker put on your door, I figured I should help you. Whether you like it or not, you will be stating with one of the Dark-Hunters for protection." Acheron did not give them a chance to argue, and he quickly teleported them to kale Tanner's house.

Kale looked up when he noticed he wasn't alone anymore in his Study. What he saw made him frown in confusion. Standing in front of him were Acheron and the two women from the alleyway. What the Hell were they doing here? "Kale I need these two to stay with you for awhile for their protection. Stryker is after them to kill them, and that can't be allowed to happen. Also, you're to make sure nothing happens to them. I'll be back with some clothes for the two of them. Bye," Acheron said and then quickly disappeared.

Kale gaped at where Acheron had been standing. He looked up to see the Katagaria glaring at him menacingly and the Daimon just standing there looking bored. He stood up and said, "If you would follow me, I'll show you two around, and get you situated in some rooms." He walked out and showed them the kitchen, living room, training room, game room and the two guest rooms they would be staying in.

He then left them to get comfortable.

Riku sighed as she flopped down on the huge bed in the room she would be using until Acheron felt they were safe. She laid back and couldn't help her mind from wandering to a certain half-demon half-Dream-Hunter. She couldn't figure him out; he was an enigma to her. She shifted into her hawk form and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Riku sat up when she heard the door to her room open. Riku looked at the clock and saw that it was around six o'clock in the evening. She saw Raia standing in the doorway and the expression on her face made her smile. Riku knew exactly what Raia wanted to do. She got up and headed towards Raia and followed her out of her room and down the hallway.

Kale walked down the hallway with two bags that Acheron had just dropped off in his hands. He was following the sensation that told him the Daimon was still here down the hallway. He stopped outside the training room and opened the door. He paused when he saw what was in front of him.

The two women were fighting each other violently. He knew they were just sparring but the way they went at each other would make anyone else think they were in a fight to the death.

Riku ran forward and slammed her fist into Raia's stomach with all her strength. Raia went flying back a few feet, but got back up. She ran forward quickly and grabbed Riku's shoulders, shoving the hawk down into her knee. Riku stumbled back, but looked up with a grin. When she saw Kale standing in the doorway her grin turned into a smirk. She danced around Raia saying in a singsong voice, "I bet that Dark-Hunter likes your ass Raia."

Raia snarled and grabbed for the hyperactive hawk, but Riku dodged before she could catch her. "No, I'm sure he likes your ass because he's staring at it right now," Riku said and quickly dodged the fist that was aimed at her face. Raia spun around and when she noticed Kale standing in the doorway she quickly stalked out of the training room and out of the house to do some much needed Daimon hunting.

Riku chuckled and looked up at Kale with a sincere smile. She said, "You should go after her. She tends to be a bit reckless when she's this angry. Just so you know, she likes you too, she's just not very trusting." She walked over to him and the smile left her face to be replaced by menacing glare. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "If you do _anything_ to hurt her, I _will_ kill you." She leaned back and the smile was on her face again. "Well I'll see you later," she said in a hyper tone and then bounded out of the room.

Kale watched her retreat warily. He was just a little creeped out by this somewhat bipolar Katagaria. He had seen how well she fought and respected her for that strength. He decided to take her advice and follow after her Daimon companion.

Kale grabbed his black coat and headed out the door. He walked swiftly down the street, following the faint tingle that he believed to be Raia.

_Sooo? How was it? I sincerely hope you liked it. This isn't the only chapter I updated I added two others. Read them two, and please review and tell me how it is. Also, if you have any suggestions for what should happen next, I'm open for suggestions. So, just let me know and I'll try to write it in. Thanks and goodbye until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I promised you a three-chapter update, and here is the second chapter of it. I hope you like it. (Warning: umm…it's M because of the fighting and because later chapters might get graphic.) (Disclaimer: As if! If I owned the Dark-Hunter series, Stryker would have been gay! DAMN! God I love StrykerxDavyn smex!) Read and enjoy!

Chapter Five

Riku walked up to _Sanctuary_ and smiled at the bear with the double bow and arrow mark tattoo. He waved at her and she walked into the club. She called Simi who had said that her Akri said she could go and play for a while while he talked to the Heifer Goddess. Riku had assumed that Akri was Acheron and that the Heifer Goddess was Artemis. This had made her start giggling uncontrollably for a few moments before she sobered up and got dressed.

Simi had told her that they should meet at _Sanctuary,_ and Riku had agreed once she had heard that there would be dancing and her favorite music. Metal. She had dressed in an orange plaid, pleated miniskirt, a white button-up collar shirt with an orange tie, and her black knee-high boots.

Riku paused as she appreciated the loud music and the grinding bodies. "Would you like to dance?" Riku looked up when she heard the male voice in front of her. A dark-haired Native American hawk Arcadian stood in front of her.

Riku smiled and said, "I'll dance if you tell me your name."

He grinned at her and said, "My name is Carson Whitethunder. And your name is?"

"Riku Higgins," Riku said and grabbed Carson's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She threw her arms around his shoulders and started dancing in time to the music and she made sure to match her rhythm with his so they danced perfectly in sync.

Carson wasn't sure what made him decide to actually associate with other people today, but he was glad he did. He was able to meet someone who probably understood him because of her mixed blood. He wondered at how in sync their movements were.

They danced for a few songs before they decided to take a break. They walked over to a table and sat down. Riku sighed happily and looked up to see Carson looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "What, do I have something on my face or something," Riku asked.

Carson just smiled and said, "No, I was just wondering. You're half Gerakian Katagari and half Appolite right."

"Yeah. So what?" Riku said slowly.

"Nothing. I just felt like I might have found a kindred spirit," he said.

Riku smiled, "You bet! We both are mixed bloods, and happy right! I'm just a little more hyper."

Carson laughed and they continued to talk.

Damien walked into _Sanctuary_ and paused when he saw the girl from the Japanese restaurant talking and laughing animatedly with a man in the corner. He growled possessively and stalked towards the table.

Riku looked up when she noticed a shadow fall over the table her and Carson were sitting at. She saw the man from the other night standing with a dark expression in front of their table. She looked to Carson and saw confusion on his face as well. She looked back towards the dark-haired man and said, "Can I help you?"

He growled and she frowned up at him. She jumped when he grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the dance floor. "Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled over the thumping of the music.

He stopped, "Dance with me," was all he said. She cocked a brow at him but decided that refusing would just piss him off. The next song started and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They moved together to the music. Oddly, Riku felt completely comfortable dancing with this perfect stranger.

"So uh, what's your name?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"Damien," he said gruffly. Riku waited for more and then sighed when he didn't continue.

"No last name Damien?" she asked. He scowled down at her and she took that for don't ask any more questions scowl.

They danced in silence for a while before Damien asked, "What's your name?"

Riku smiled and said, "So he speaks more than a word or two huh? I'm just joking, my name's Riku." He nodded and they just continued to dance. Riku felt some sort of connection with this man; she just didn't know what it was.

Raia stalked down an alleyway following a group of Daimons. They turned abruptly and she dodged the Shuriken that was thrown at her. She ran forward and started attacking. This wasn't exactly smart since they outnumbered about ten to one. But then she felt a presence next to her and realized that the Dark-Hunter kale Tanner was helping her.

They fought alongside each other beating back the Daimons. She turned from the Daimon she had just killed to see another one burst into dust right in front of her. "Thanks," she said when she realized that Kale had just saved her life.

"No problem," he said as he sheathed his dagger. "You shouldn't just run into the middle of stuff like that when you're outnumbered you could get killed."

"And your point is?" she asked in a bored tone.

"My point is, are you suicidal or something?" he asked exasperatedly.

She glared at him and said, "No. I do value my life. Just not very much because I feel like a parasite having to feed off of others."

He stared at her and then said, "I'm sorry for before."

She arched a brow at him, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. I'm used to Riku being annoying so don't worry about it."

"Alright I think that's enough Daimon hunting for tonight. Let's head back to my house," Kale said. Raia nodded and they headed towards his house.

Riku was lying on the floor after being barreled into. She looked down at the thing that had latched onto her, and chuckled when she saw it was Simi. She stood up, lifting Simi up as she went. "Jeez Simi, are you trying to kill me?" Riku asked.

"The Simi doesn't want to kill Riku, she is just happy to see her," Simi said happily.

Riku chuckled and looked over to Damien who was glowering. "I guess I'm on babysitting duty now, I'll see you around okay?" she said and then walked off with Simi who was bouncing up and down saying something about shinies.

Damien watched as Riku walked off. He wanted to reach out and keep her close to him forever. He shook off the feeling not wanting to delve into it. It would be too distracting. He walked out of _Sanctuary_, and down the street making his way towards where his demons were stationed.

He walked up to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse and banged on the door. The door opened and he was presented with ten guns in his face. "Boss is that you?" a voice towards the back asked.

"Yeah, its me. I'm not in the mood for the guns in my face. You know if it hadn't been me at the door, I doubt very highly the person would have knocked," he said in an increasingly agitated voice.

"Sorry Boss, we didn't want to take a chance," the voice said, revealing itself to be a man with shoulder-length dark brown hair.

"It's fine Zane. Now, will you let me get through the door so I can sleep?" he asked.

Zane motioned for them to all move out of the way and let Damien in. Damien walked into the warehouse that on the inside had a bunch of high tech equipment. This was the base of Damien's army of Demons. He was the leader of hundreds of Daimons that were forced out of their homeland. Their numbers used to be closer to hundreds of thousands until the very people who had created them slaughtered their people.

The gods of the Egyptian pantheon created them, and because their creator was the god Seth who killed his brother they were hunted down as well. Their people were slaughtered for the crimes of their creator, but they had escaped in fewer numbers and survived.

Damien reached his room and flopped down on the bed. He would worry about Stryker's deal, and that Katagaria tomorrow, tonight he just wanted to sleep. He turned out the lights and drifted into a sleep where he ruled because of his Dream-Hunter half. He loved dreams and used it as his way to escape.

_Hey! It's an abrupt stop, but I can't think of a better way to end this chapter. So, I hope you liked this chapter, and there is one chapter left of the three chapter update I promised. So please review and tell me what you think. And any suggestions will be looked at as gold. Love y'all! By now!_


	6. Chapter 6

Annnnd, Hello again! This is the last chapter of the three-chapter update I promised. I really hope you like it. So, read and enjoy!!

Chapter Six

Davyn watched as the demon Stryker told him to follow went into Sanctuary. He followed him in and was surprised to see him go over to the Katagaria who helped out the traitor, and pull her onto the dance floor. He saw the snarl the demon sent in the direction of the Arcadian the girl had been dancing with.

They danced together, and Davyn watched as he witnessed the spark between the two. He realized before either of them had that they were mates. This information was just too good. He left sanctuary, and took a bolt-hole back to Kalosis. He found Stryker sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. Davyn knew that although Stryker looked to be vulnerable because of his relaxed pose, he was really aware of everything around him and a deadly predator.

"Lord Stryker," Davyn prompted, trying to get Stryker's attention.

"What is it Davyn?" Stryker said, opening his eyes to look at his second in command.

"The demon you told me to follow, I found out something very interesting that you might be able to use," Davyn said.

"And what is that Davyn?" Stryker asked. He was extremely interested with what he had to say.

"I followed him to Sanctuary, and he danced with the Katagaria that helps the traitor, and I realized something they haven't yet. The two of them are mates," Davyn said.

"That is excellent news. I now know what I can use to keep that demon from double crossing me," Stryker said, an evil smirk gracing his face.

"Akri!!" Simi screamed as she jumped into Acheron's arms. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for watching Simi for me. She usually goes a little nuts if no ones with her to keep her from attacking things," Acheron said.

"Hey, it was nothing. Simi is fun to hang out with. Its hard to find someone who is as hyper as me," Riku said with a smile.

"How are you doing at Kale's house?" Acheron asked Riku.

"Well, I'm doing fine, but I wouldn't say the same for Raia. The two of them are in the awkward first stage of their relationship," Riku said with a serious tone.

Acheron arched his brow at this. This Katagaria was strange enough to say that with a straight face. He had noticed the looks Kale had given Raia, but that was all he thought it was, admiration for her looks.

"Well, I should head back anyway, so bye Acheron, bye Simi," Riku said and then waved and walked out of Sanctuary.

Riku walked into Kale's house to see Raia and him playing chess. Okay, she definitely didn't want to know what led to that. She walked over to the chessboard and looked down at the pieces. She laughed when she saw that they were trapped and were just glaring at the board stubbornly.

Riku decided to leave the two to their glaring contest and went upstairs to her temporary room. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. Tonight had been crazy. So many things had happened. She was thoroughly freaked when that demon had just pulled her away from Carson and onto the dance floor.

She couldn't describe the feeling she had felt when they were moving together on the dance floor. She had thought it was curiosity at the time, but now that she was thinking back on it, it felt like so much more. She decided to just shake it off. She got up and went over to the bag that was sitting in the corner of the room.

She pulled a puzzle out of the front pocket and sat down with it in the middle of the room. She spilled the pieces out onto the floor and started to put the edge pieces together first. When she was done with that, she started on fitting the rest of the pieces together. She was done in about five minutes, and she had a picture of an island with a sunset in the distance reflecting of the water.

She sighed, thoroughly calmed down. Puzzles never failed to relax her. She got up, headed over to the bed and sat down. She shifted into her hawk form and nestled into the blankets. She slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Raia was done just staring at the chessboard, and decided that she really needed to get some sleep. She stood up and said, "Goodnight," and walked off towards her room. She changed into her sweats and got into to bed and slowly fell asleep.

Kale watched as Raia got up and went towards the room she was staying in. he sighed and got up as well. He really needed to get some sleep as well. He somewhat hoped that it would take awhile for Acheron to believe the two women were safe enough to go home. He wanted to spend as much time with Raia as possible.

He walked into his large room and stripped into just his boxers. He got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Well, I kind of hate that chapter, but it gets us ready for the next big part of the story. What will Stryker do? Please review, and if you have any suggestions for where this story should go, let me know. Love you guys! BYE!!!


End file.
